lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lepon
Olivia bunton was a strange child, even at birth, for one reason only, she kept coughing some bright blue substance. This baffled scientists worldwide for this had never happened before. They tried upon tried to cure it but nothing worked. Olivia Yes, I know have some strange unknown disease or something, but I am still your average person. Everyone hates me though. It’s like ‘ahh here’s Olivia no one touch her or else you will catch her disease!’ Damn, I hate those people. Even my teachers don’t want to touch me. They don’t say it but come on it’s obvious.”Can you just pass the homework to Olivia please.” They say as they shy their hand away from my workspace. I sit next to no one. The teachers are scared there will be a protest if they sit someone next to me. To be fair I prefer it that way. I have no friends except my dad but I don’t think that counts. My mother is even afraid of me. She bearly even glances at me. Anyway, my stupid doctor decided to give me some new pills as if my problem would be magically solved. He said to take them twice a day for six whole months! He also suggested for me to go on a mountain walk. Like that’s ever going to happen. I got a surprise when my dad woke me saying we are going to go on a mountain walk. YAY!!! So excited. (•_•) what could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING!! So anyway, We set off for the mountains. Gosh, they looked so big. We have to climb that!!! So we started climbing. Then I saw something move. Dad said it was probably the wind. I still wasn’t so sure. After a while, I forgot about it. We set up camp on the mountainside. I reluctantly fell asleep after a while. Then I got up then I saw it. A graceful creature, covered in spots, it was a snow leopard. Then it bit me. Everything faded to black. I woke up in a room with completely white walls. Where was I? I saw that on one side of the room there were no walls, instead metal bars almost like a prison. I felt kinda dizzy but I thought nothing of it. I glanced down at my hands. To my horror, I realised that my fingers weren’t there anymore. Instead, there were long, razor-sharp claws. Also, my hands were completely covered in grey fur. I looked at the rest of my body, it was also covered in grey fur. I tried to reassure myself It was just a dream but It felt so real. I heard a click from behind me, it was a lady coming through a door that I didn’t realise was there before. The lady gasped, and I realised why it must have been what I looked like. I shuddered. The lady sat down on the bed next to me. She explained that I had been found on the edge of a mountain and that I had been bitten by a snow leopard. I started to remember. Wait... was my dad there too? I asked. The lady said “sorry darling but your dad is dead.” No... no this can’t be real, I told myself ...It’s just a dream All of a sudden anger welled up inside me. I felt as if my boundaries were breaking. “What do I look like? “ I asked the lady as calmly as I could. She didn’t reply. Then she took a mirror out of her pocket and handed it to me.l looked at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. My face was also covered in grey fur and I had large pointy teeth. My hair was still black but It was more thick and shaggy. My eyes were also still blue as usual but my pupils were thinner than usual almost like a cats. I felt something brushing against my back and I turned around dropping the mirror in the process. It hit the floor and shattered to pieces. I saw what was brushing my back, it was a tail, like a snow leopards’. The lady broke the silence by saying that she was keeping me here. That did it. I finally snapped. I got my claws and slit the lady’s throat. I felt no remorse whatsoever. I... what....why? Were the lady’s last words. I got my bloodstained claws once again and cut the bars keeping me contained. For I was lepon the bloodthirsty killer and there was no going back. Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure Category:MARY SUE ALERT